Comment Rin battu Satan
by Ada-Diana
Summary: La tension était à son comble. La fin approchait. Un des deux camps triompherait aujourd'hui. "-Rin ... déclara Satan, je ... je suis ton père !" "-Oui ... et moi Luke Skywalker" Ou comment Rin battu Satan rien qu'avec sa bouche. No slash.


**AUTEUR: ****Ada-Diana**

**NOTE: Écoutez heu … je ne sais plus vraiment comment je me suis retrouvé à écrire ça mais je l'ai écrit alors … **

**Tout l'univers de Blue exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato et je dois également citer pour le diclamer Georges Lucas, le créateur de Star Wars (vous verrez pourquoi après héhéhé).**

**Pour les petites explications, la seule chose à comprendre c'est que Satan pense que Rin ignore qu'il est son fils et qu'ils en sont au dénouement final. C'est pas difficile à comprendre, vous verrez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Comment Rin battu Satan**

La tension était à son comble. Le ciel était noir, recouvert par les ténèbres, les terres s'étaient fendues en deux sous la pression de l'air. Une essence démoniaque flottait dans l'air, comme un parfum particulièrement déplaisant, malsain et terrifiant. Les habitants tremblaient, claquaient des dents dans les caves de leurs maisons, priant pour que tout s'arrange. En fait, tout semblait mort, comme si toute l'énergie avait été aspirée vers le centre des activités et de la tension: une plateforme suspendue dans les airs. Il s'en échappait une terrible peur, mêlée à de l'excitation.

Dessus étaient face à face Satan et Rin Okumura, qui étaient plongés les yeux dans les yeux, dans une concentration inquiétante. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le frère de Rin, Yukio, restait stoïque malgré la terreur qui l'habitait. Et puis, il y avait quelques exorcistes, des démons, des prêtres et mêmes des habitants et des enfants, qui s'étaient retrouvés là par le simple fruit de la malchance. Tous attendaient.

Et puis, vint le premier mouvement. Satan l'enclencha. Il sourit et eu un frisson d'excitation le parcourut en imaginant l'impact de ces paroles. Il se lécha les lèvres, laissant apercevoir sa langue violette, et comme celle d'un serpent. Il ouvrit la bouche et tous retinrent leur souffle.

-Je … déclara-t-il d'un air prodigieusement excité en pointant son doigt crochu sur Rin, je suis ton père !

-Oui, et moi Luke, souffla discrètement Rin en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

Son frère qui l'avait entendu, le regardait avec des yeux incrédules. Ce qu'il pensait se lisait clairement sur son visage: _« Comment ? Il est face à Satan, le maître des ténèbres qui lui envoi des milliers de démons assoiffés de sang et de chair, n'ayant qu'une hâte: posséder des humains et plonger le monde dans le mal et la terreur, il est face à cette machine à tuer que même notre père adoptif, pourtant le plus fort des exorcistes n'avait pas réussit à vaincre, devant le maître des démons dont les pouvoir dépasse l'entendement et lui il … il se marre ? »_

Yukio déclara son frère comme fou. Satan lui, n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre l'allusion et fronçait bizarrement les sourcils du corps qu'il possédait, les deux ne formant plus qu'une barre en dessus des rides du front. Yukio après un court temps de compréhension se dit que c'était normal qu'il n'ait pas compris, après tout, il n'avait pas été élevé parmi des terriens avec le cinéma qui allait avec et … Non! Non! Milles fois non! Se reprit Yukio, pas question qu'il adhère au délire de son frère -qui soit dit en passant, avait vraiment du mal à cacher son sourire-.

Il lui donna un coup de coude et fronça les sourcil dans une attitude qui signifiait _« Donne lui une réponse correcte ou alors ça va aller mal pour nous idiot ! »_

Ce que Rin interprétât comme _« Arrêtes de te marrer truc du cul ! »_, ce qui était bien trop grossier pour l'intellectuel, le _professeur_ Yukio Okumura. Toutefois, il arrêta de rire et de penser à la tête que ferait Satan si il s'avisait de lui dire: « N'écoutes pas ton côté obscur ! La force est avec moi ! ».

-Heu … oui, dit-il à la place, je sais.

Les sourcils de Satan firent une violence embardée vers le bas, alors que les rides du front subsistaient. Sa bouche se tordit de façon étrange tendit qu'il articulait d'une voix perdue,

-Comment ça … tu sais ?

-Et bien, je sais. Que tu es mon père, que toi et ma mère aviez vécu un amour interdit, et tout le tintouin. Voilà ce je veux dire, acheva d'une voix solennelle Rin -et Yukio soupçonna qu'il était reparti dans son délire de Star Wars.

Yukio n'avait pas tord car Rin ajouta,

-Si tu veux, je peux accomplir ta dernière requête.

-Une … dernière quoi ? Demanda Satan en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Et surtout, pourquoi dernière ?

Car Satan, roi des enfers, n'y comprenait rien ! Que prenait-il à son héritier, à son bâtard comme l'appelait si bien Pheles ? Il lui apprenait qu'il était son fils et au lieu d'être surprit comme il se le devait, il riait et lui parlait ensuite de dernière raquette ou roquette … heu … peu importe. Satan avait toujours eu du mal pour certains mots. Il espérait fortement que son fils -qui avait un air de quelqu'un qui allait à l'église, pouah quelle horreur !- allait l'éclairer sur ce point.

-Je veux dire, dit Rin avait un insupportable air d'aristocrate supérieur, que si tu veux, je veux bien t'accorder le souhait de me voir avec ton vrai visage.

Le visage de Satan s'éclaira et les rides partirent enfin. Il avait comprit ! Son fils voulait venir avec lui à Gehenna ! Mais quelle façon aussi, d'utiliser des métaphores pareilles, pourquoi dire qu'il lui donnait le droit de le voir avec son vrai visage, au lieu de ne pas lui dire qu'il voulait le voir sous sa vraie forme, et donc, à Gehenna ? Son fils était décidément bien trop humain et étrange à son goût. Mais surtout … ce qu'il demandait n'était pas possible. Dès le moment où il avait choisit d'être exorciste, ils avaient été déclarés ennemis. Et maintenant, après lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs, après avoir déclarer toujours haut et fort qu'il voulait -selon ses propres termes- lui botter le cul, il voulait tout simplement rentrer avec papa ? Peuh ! Comme si c'était aussi facile ! Il devrait d'abord s'excuser et lui _lécher _le cul au lieu de le botter, si il voulait qu'il l'accepte à nouveau. Et _surtout_, s'énerva-t-il, qu'il arrête avec cet air supérieur !

-C'est bien trop tard ! Cria-t-il.

Le visage de son fils prit un air dramatique et déclara, -faisant peur un instant à Satan qui se demandait ce qu'il allait encore inventer-

-Mais non ! Nous possédons tout deux la Force, toi aussi ! Elle est en nous ! Tu … tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond ! Je peux encore te sauver !

Là, Satan était définitivement perdu. Il décida d'analyser tranquillement la phrase. Tout d'abord, le « Mais non », n'était, ça, pas très difficile à comprendre. Son fils refusait. Puis, venait le « Nous possédons tout deux la Force ». Évidement, qu'ils avaient tout deux de la force ! Lui, et bien, parce qu'il était Satan et que voilà, ces choses ne se discutait même pas, et puis pour Rin, parce qu'il était son fils et avait hérité de ses pouvoirs. Voulait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il était fort et pourrait l'aider ? Qu'il méritait sa place auprès de lui? Était est-ce un argument pour venir avec lui à Gehenna ? Mais alors … qu'était le « Toi aussi ! » ? Ce sale morveux disait qu'il était plus fort que lui ? COMMENT ?

C'en fut trop pour Satan. Il hurla de rage et ces flammes bleus dansèrent autour de lui alors que les yeux du possédé pleuraient des larmes de sang, devenant entièrement bleus. De grandes ailes d'un bleu tout aussi électrique que ses flammes se dressèrent dans son dos et des crocs apparurent.

-Comment OSES-TU, fils INDIGNE ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix si puissante que la terre trembla autour d'eux. COMMENT ?

-J't'avais dit qu'il refuserait, souffla Rin, pas impressionné pour un sous à son frère, qui lui était mortifié. Tu me dois un 20/20 grand frère !

Pendant ce temps, Satan s'articulait, il bougeait si bien dans tout les sens que le ciel prenait une teinte bleue cauchemardesque, comme de multiples et inquiétants feux d'artifice. Puis … il trébucha et tomba en plein dans le passage d'un monde à l'autre.

Les prêtes hurlèrent: « qu'il tombe et vite ! », les femmes priaient: « par pitié, qu'il tombe » et les enfants jacassaient: « tombe espèce de lampadaire! ». Bref, tout le monde y mettait du sien.

Seulement, Satan n'était pas craint pour rien. Il attrapa la terre d'une main et commença à se hisser sur la terre ferme. Puis il entendit son fils rire lorsqu'il se prit un morceau de terre sur la tête en remontant et réfléchit quelques minutes. Voulait-il vraiment retourner sur cette terre inconfortable, dans un corps écœurant et avec un fils insupportable et un autre totalement humain ?

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps … et lâcha la rive alors qu'il revenait vers Gehenna avec le sourire.

Et c'est ainsi que Rin Okumura battu Satan, sans rien d'autre utiliser que sa bouche.

**Voilà ! C'est fini … et comme à chaque fois (enfin, c'est la 2e) que je fais un OS humoristique, j'ai très peur … c'est nul ? Ou pas ? Plutôt … marrant non ? **

**AD.**


End file.
